


Say It'll Be All Right

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen decides it’s time to clue Jared in on a few secrets he’s been keeping from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It'll Be All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Non-AU. Please note that I played with the time-line concerning Jared’s break-up with Sandy – in this alternative version, it happens during season one. Also, please keep in mind that Jensen was filming _Ten Inch Hero_ during the break between season one and two.
> 
> Huge thank you to sandymg for her help on polishing this one up and all her fantastic suggestions. All remaining mistakes are mine. This is dedicated to the_rant_girl for cheering me on with so many things going on in my life. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious isn’t even a good enough word to describe her awesomeness.

“What?” Jensen barked irritably into his cell phone.  
  
He was speed walking his way to baggage claim when Danneel’s ring tone went off. She was only one of three people he would always pick up for if he wasn’t on set. Except this time he wished maybe he didn’t have that rule.  
  
“Hey Grumpy,” she said cheerfully. “Just thought I’d call and check on you.”  
  
“I haven’t even made it out of the airport yet,” he griped.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay, you know.”  
  
“Getting out of the airport? Yeah, it will be if some freaking bitch will stop yakking at me.”  
  
Her answering giggle made him miss her. They’d spent so much time together this summer that it felt a little odd not to actually see her by his side and get a shoulder punch or hip check for saying something like that.  
  
“Aw, you love me and you know it.”  
  
“I do,” he said, turning serious before he wanted to.  
  
“He’s not gonna care. I know he won’t.”  
  
“Maybe not about some of it.”  
  
“Jensen,” she said softly.  
  
All the important people in his life knew he was gay with the exception of one person. He’d meant to tell Jared a million times, but something always kept getting in the way. Namely his huge all-encompassing crush on the guy. Jensen had been able to keep a handle on it the first season, but wasn’t sure he’d make it through a second, not with as much time as they spent with each other. The only way to get over it was to tell him, have Jared remind him he was straight, and then Jensen could get on with his life and it would be something they would laugh about years down the road.  
  
“It’s not going to change anything. He loves you and the big oaf will probably be flattered that you want to jump his bones. He’ll tease the hell out of you about it every chance he gets because that’s what best friends do.”  
  
“And you couldn’t have called to tell me all this, oh I don’t know, maybe when I actually got home and could relax for a minute?”  
  
“I wanted to talk to you before you saw him.”  
  
“We’re going out to dinner. Tonight. Like, in five hours or so.”  
  
“Uh-huh, sure. He’s gonna be there, probably right at baggage claim waiting for you.”  
  
“I just talked to him last night, we made plans for…” Jensen stopped dead in his tracks. Jared _was_ waiting for him, hands in his pockets and head down as he watched the bags going round the carousel. Dammit, she was going to be so smug.  
  
“He’s there, right?” He could practically hear her grin. “He is!” she crowed and was probably dancing around her apartment right now. He kind of didn’t care though when Jared finally caught sight of him and Jensen got the full wattage smile, dimples and all.   
  
“Shuddup,” he said absently as he already had an answering smile of his own started.  
  
“Say hello for me,” she sing-songed before disconnecting.  
  
Jensen slid the phone into his pocket just as Jared reached him. “Hey. Thanks for coming. You didn’t have to.”  
  
“I was bored,” Jared said with a shrug.  
  
“Aww, you missed me.”  
  
“More like I didn’t want to hear you bitch and moan later about how horrible your life is that you had to fight your way through a group of people to get your bags and then how smelly and dirty the cab was and that the driver almost killed you five different times because he obviously got his driver’s license from the internet.”  
  
Jensen sighed dramatically. “You deny me the simplest of pleasures.”  
  
Jared laughed and clapped his shoulder. “C’mon Short-stuff, let’s get your bags and get the hell outta here.”  
  
Jensen could’ve complained, only he couldn’t seem to manage more than grinning stupidly. Good thing Jared had already turned back toward the carousel.  
  


~o0o~

  
  
Jared had never left once they made it back to Jensen’s apartment where they caught each other up to speed on what had been happening in their lives. That didn’t take long since they talked a few times a week and texted endlessly over the hiatus. They went out to dinner early and ended up back at Jared’s place where Jensen intended to finally clue Jared in on the last two and only things he didn’t know about him. He didn’t object when Jared suggested a beer.  
  
When the conversation came to a natural lull, Jensen found his opening. “There’s something I gotta tell you.” He watched Jared’s head tilt toward his curiously, but Jensen knocked back the rest of his drink before he carried on. “All those women you see me with? They’re not real.”  
  
“They’re not?” Jared sounded confused and Jensen definitely didn’t mean to get either of them drunk. It was just supposed to be a couple of drinks after dinner to bolster his courage and when the hell had they switched to the hard stuff? Yeah, like alcohol was ever a good plan for anything.  
  
“No, no,” Jensen said, waving his hand like he was erasing a chalk board. “ _They_ were real, I wasn’t.”  
  
Jared poked Jensen’s bicep. Several times. “Pretty sure you’re real, dude.”  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes and huffed. “It was fake.”  
  
“What was fake?”  
  
“Me.”   
  
Jared frowned. “You’re not fake, Jen. You’re, like, the best person I’ve ever met.”  
  
“No. I’m really not. I’ve been lying to you this whole time.”  
  
Jared sat up straighter. “About?”  
  
“All those girls, they’re just my friends. Well, most of them. A couple of ‘em I didn’t even like.”   
  
He was sure Jared didn’t have to guess which ones. Jared had been quite vocal when one of Jensen’s ‘exes’ said some very stupid things to the press recently. He took one last gulp of air and finally spoke the truth. “I’m gay.”  
  
Jared frowned a moment, opened his mouth and closed it again. It was a moment before he pointed his finger at Jensen, jabbed it at him a couple of times, and said slowly, “So, Danneel… you’re not together?”  
  
Jensen grinned. Jared had met Danneel a time or two over the last year and since Danneel had been attached to his hip over the break, she had talked to Jared almost as much as Jensen had. It was awesome that his two best friends got along. “She’s great isn’t she? But yeah. Just a friend.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
“That’s all you’re gonna say? ‘Huh’.”  
  
“Well –” Jared considered his drink for a few moments before setting it down on the coffee table. “I’m kinda drunk and don’t wanna say something stupid.”  
  
Jensen studied him a moment, but for once he wasn’t able to get a read on his friend. “Are you mad?”  
  
“Why would I be mad that you’re gay? You were born that way, what’s there to be upset about?”  
  
Jensen smiled, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was pretty much the most perfect thing to say. But still… “No, I mean, aren’t you pissed I didn’t tell you before?”  
  
“Hell no. Jesus, Jensen, why the fuck do you think I’d be mad about something like that? I’m honored that you even told me. You didn’t have to.”  
  
“Yeah I did. Shoulda told you a long time ago. I hate keeping shit from you, man.”  
  
Jensen had liked Jared from the moment they were introduced. Their friendship grew naturally and working on a show like Supernatural was a dream come true. It wasn’t really a surprise that Jensen had fallen for Jared, even though he wished he hadn’t   
  
“Dude, this is so not fair,” Jared said as he heaved himself up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. “Why did you think we had to be drunk to have this conversation?”  
  
“I didn’t mean to.” Jensen said, following him. “I… didn’t know how to tell you.”  
  
Jared had two bottles of water pulled from the fridge by the time Jensen caught up to him. He handed one to Jensen and opened his own, taking several swallows as he studied a point on the wall behind Jensen’s head.  
  
“Shit, Jen, it doesn’t even matter.” Jensen could hear the frustration and maybe some anger as well and he still wasn’t even looking at him.  
  
“Right,” Jensen said softly before setting the water bottle down and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He didn’t even need the water to start sobering up.  
  
“Who’re you calling?” Jared asked, frowning.  
  
“A cab.”  
  
“A cab,” Jared echoed woodenly. “Why?”  
  
“To drive me home. If you hadn’t noticed, I’m kinda wasted.”  
  
“Yeah, I noticed.” Jared plucked the phone out of Jensen’s hand. “What the hell, Jensen? You’ve never had a problem sleeping it off on my couch.”  
  
“I get it, okay?” Jensen made a grab for the phone, but Jared held it up high.  
  
“Get what?” And okay, there was no doubt Jared was angry now, but Jensen couldn’t deal with that while they were both drunk.  
  
“Stop being so stupidly tall.”  
  
“Okay, then stop being gay.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes narrowed slightly, his mouth thinned and the muscle in his jaw ticked several times before he said low and gravelly, “That’s not funny.”  
  
“You’re right, it’s not. I can change being tall about as much as you can being gay. It’s who you are, Jensen. You _know_ me, man. There isn’t anything you can’t know about me and when did I ever give you the impression I was a homophobe?”  
  
Jensen wiped his hand down his face and closed his eyes for a moment, stalling for time. “Not a homophobe, never that, Jare. But sometimes you feel different when someone close to you is gay.”  
  
“I have gay friends,” Jared said, the anger replaced with hurt, puppy dog eyes and all.  
  
“I know you do, but… I’ve lost some friends and family over the years and mostly I’m okay with that. Didn’t wanna lose you though. I don’t wanna know what that feels like. You’re my best friend, Jared.” Jesus, he was going to lose it, right here in front of Jared just from telling him he was gay. No way could he tell him the rest. No way.  
  
“C’mere, man,” Jared said, reaching out and grabbing hold of Jensen’s shirt sleeve. He pulled him into a hug and Jensen went willingly, leaning into his friend. “You aren’t gonna lose me, dude. Nothing you could say or do would ever cause that to happen. You’re stuck with me forever. ‘Kay?”  
  
“’Kay,” Jensen agreed softly.  
  


~o0o~

  
  
It was a sure thing and Jensen wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He hadn’t gotten any kind of action since he’d gotten back to Vancouver and it wasn’t like three months was exactly a long time, he’d gone without even longer before. The guy, Chase, was cute, oozing charm, sex appeal and confidence, always a heady mix and Jensen was already getting hard with the thoughts of getting a look at what was suggested by Chase’s too tight jeans.  
  
Jensen was leaning in close, just about to respond to Chase’s invitation to have a drink at his place when he felt someone crowding up beside him.  
  
“Jensen.” Fucking figured. Jared had found him and he sounded pissed off. Not that Jensen had been trying to avoid Jared, but ever since Jensen had come out to him, Jared had been acting weird. First trying to fix him up with every guy he thought might be gay to where they were now.  
  
“Man, whatever it is, can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Jensen complained, not taking his eyes off Chase.  
  
“No. It can’t. I need to talk to you.”  
  
Jensen pulled out the sexiest, most promising smirk he had, maybe more Dean Winchester than Jensen Ackles, but at that point, he didn’t really care. He wanted to make sure he had this guy hooked. “Excuse me for a minute?”  
  
Chase licked his lips, his eyes on Jensen’s mouth. “Sure. I’ll be here.”  
  
Jensen followed Jared to a deserted corner of the bar. It was a favorite of the cast and crew, one that was laid back and sure to provide whatever anyone might be looking for whether it was just drinks, a game of pool or darts, or some socializing.  
  
“What?” Jensen demanded harshly.  
  
“You know that guy is not even close to being in your league.”  
  
“Who? Chase?” Jensen looked back, saw that Chase was ordering another round from the bartender.  
  
“ _Chase_? What the fuck kind of name is that?”  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you? Two months ago you were trying to pimp me out to every guy you came across, now you’re the biggest cock block in the northern hemisphere!”  
  
“I’m just saying –”  
  
“No! You get a lot of say in my life, Jared, but this is one thing you do not.”  
  
“You don’t even know where he’s been, who he’s been with.”  
  
“Seriously? You’re gonna go there?” Jensen didn’t want to bring up the fact that after Jared had broken up with Sandy in the middle of the season last year, he’d eased the pain by sleeping around a little. Jensen had never, not once, begrudged the guy that privilege. Breakups were never easy and Jared had thought Sandy might be it for him.  
  
“Jensen, c’mon. Please,” Jared pleaded. “Just… not this guy.”  
  
He crossed his arms and ground his back teeth. “Then who? The truth is you don’t ever want me to be with any guy, isn’t it?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Then tell me what the problem is, Jared. Tell me it’s not because I’m gay.”  
  
Jared’s lips were on his, pressing hard, his hand coming up to cup the back of Jensen’s head and for a second the only thing he thought was how perfect it all felt and how it would be even better if Jared would open his mouth. Reality being the harsh bitch that she is, however, had Jensen shoving Jared away because… “What the fuck, Jared?”  
  
“You… you didn’t like it?”  
  
“You’re not even gay!”  
  
“Maybe I’m bi.”  
  
“No.” Jensen wasn’t sure if he actually meant that for Jared or himself because Jared wasn’t his. Whatever was going on in Jared’s head and heart this wasn’t the way to work through it. He grabbed hold of Jared’s bicep and pulled him through the bar and outside.  
  
“Get in your car and go home,” he instructed.  
  
“Are you mad?” Jared sounded so lost and scared it was an effort for Jensen not to touch him, to ground him, but the truth was he couldn’t trust himself to touch Jared just yet.  
  
“Not mad, but you need to go.”  
  
Jared dug into his pocket, pulled out his keys, hit the key fob and opened his door but didn’t get in. “Are you going home with that guy… um, Chase?”  
  
“No.” Jensen sighed softly. “Everyone’s going home alone. We’ll talk in the morning.”  
  
Jared looked like he wanted to say more but instead only thinned his lips and nodded. Jensen watched as Jared drove away, didn’t get his own car until his best friend was long out of sight. He managed to make it home and inside without even bother turning on a light, just walked to his bedroom and faceplanted on the bed.  
  
His thoughts were racing and his stomach started to churn and he couldn’t call the person he would automatically talk to when he was feeling like this. Jared had fit into every part of his life like he’d been there from the beginning. When Jared had kissed him, Jensen felt like he was on the precipice of having everything he’d ever wanted. Except for the fact Jared wasn’t gay, or maybe just confused, or maybe afraid something was going to change in their relationship if Jensen actually found someone he wanted to date.  
  
He had the phone to his ear before he could get drawn into more maybes and headed down the road to what ifs.  
  
“Hi ya, honeykins,” Danneel answered, bright and cheerful. “What are you guys up to tonight?”  
  
“He kissed me.”  
  
She gave a little squeal and he thought he might have actually heard her clapping. Leave it to Danni to actually cheer for his love life. “Well, all right! ‘Bout time you got some action. So… why are you calling me instead of making out with the hottie?”  
  
“It was Jared.”  
  
“Jared? _Your_ Jared?”  
  
“Would I sound like I’m ready to kill myself if it had been any other Jared?”  
  
“But… why aren’t you jumping up and down for joy? More importantly, why aren’t you making out with him?”  
  
“Jared thinks he might be bi.”  
  
“Okay. And what did you say to that?”  
  
“I told him to go home that we’d talk in the morning.”  
  
“After you’ve killed yourself.”  
  
“Danni,” he whined. He actually fucking whined. Jesus. He needed new friends.  
  
“Jensen, sweetie, Jared’s a grown man, a very intelligent one at that. Don’t you think he has the ability to know what he wants and perhaps he’s all freaked out right now, too?”  
  
“Yeah, but –”  
  
“I know you wanna believe you only have a crush on the guy, but seriously, c’mon, it’s time to finally admit that you’re head over heels for him. Go talk to him.”  
  
“What I was gonna say,” he said loudly and got an indignant sniff in return. “You haven’t seen him lately. First he was trying to hook me up with every guy that he thought I should date, then bam he’s been, like, the total opposite!”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“So, don’t you think it’s a possibility that he’s just… I dunno, mixed up or something? Afraid that it’ll change our friendship if I find a guy.”  
  
“Jensen,” she said slowly as if she were talking to a five year old. “He thought you were dating all those girls, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said cautiously.  
  
“And he never acted weird about it, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Then it stands to reason that he wasn’t afraid that you were going to stop hanging out with him or whatever it is you two do with each other.”  
  
“Stop making it sound so dirty.”  
  
“Aww, don’t be mad, Lamb Chop, just because I have it all figured out and you’re taking too long to catch up.”  
  
She only called him ridiculous pet names when he was being… ridiculous. “I really do hate you sometimes.”  
  
She laughed triumphantly. “Okay, I call a moratorium on all this wackadoo thinking of yours. Let Jared tell you what he feels, and really listen to him, Jen. Don’t over-react or over-think it.”  
  
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Do you really think Jared’s bi?”  
  
“I don’t know, hon. What I do know is that Jared loves you and he wouldn’t have kissed you or said that if he didn’t really feel it or believe it. You know that, too.”  
  


~o0o~

  
  
Jensen really couldn’t remember the rest of his conversation with Danneel, mostly it was her bolstering his courage. He sure as hell didn’t remember how he made it from his place to Jared’s, but here he was, standing at his front door. He rang the bell before he was able to defeat all the work Danni had done and run back to his car.  
  
When Jared opened the door, they just blinked at each other for a few moments before Jared reached out and pulled him into the house.  
  
“I’m gonna make some coffee,” Jared said, putting a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and pushing him onto one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
Jared fussed with the coffee maker, then the mugs, spinning them on the counter, then moved to the fridge and pulled out fixings for roast beef sandwiches. Jensen wasn’t really hungry, but he knew Jared was trying to keep busy. He was feeling a little bereft as well, sitting at the kitchen table in the too quiet house.  
  
It turned out the sandwich was for Jared and the coffee for Jensen. Like he needed more proof that Jared knew him better than just about anyone.  
  
Jared started to tear the crusts off his bread, glancing between his sandwich and Jensen. “I shouldn’t have kissed you.”  
  
“You’re right, you shouldn’t have.”  
  
Jared’s shoulders slumped and his eyes briefly met Jensen’s before looking back down at the plate.  
  
“Not like that,” Jensen continued.  
  
Jared peeped at him through his lashes. “So… you’re not freaked out that I kissed you?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I freaked the fuck out. I mean, c’mon, what else was I supposed to do? You’re straight… or starting to question if you’re attracted to guys, too.”  
  
“Maybe not so much?”  
  
“Are you asking or telling?”  
  
“Telling.” Jared made a frustrated noise and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’ve always been attracted to guys, but only had relationships with girls.”  
  
“If you’re just curious, Jay, I get that.”   
  
“I’m not curious.” It was said with such finality, such confidence, Jensen gaze snapped up to Jared’s. “I messed around a little when I was a teenager. But once I came to L.A. I haven’t pursued anything.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“For all the reasons you’re thinking.” Jared’s gaze didn’t falter from his, but he looked sorry, maybe a bit ashamed. “Why go after something that I wasn’t interested in long-term. Then when I got into acting…”  
  
“Okay, so you fooled around a little with guys, but the fact remains you’ve only thought about women in terms of relationships. I can’t be an experiment for you, Jared.”  
  
“I don’t want it to be like that. I just want… you. It’s all I’ve been thinking about practically since you came out to me.”  
  
“Jay…” The yes was already formed in his heart and about to come tumbling past his lips. An affirmation that they should go for it and damn everyone else. He wanted to crawl over the table and kiss Jared breathless and seal the deal. Instead he held onto the edges of the table to keep himself in the chair. “I didn’t ever think I could have you like this.”  
  
Jared’s smile was so bright and contagious as always, but Jensen held up a hand. “Just hang on a sec. We have to work with each other every day, if it doesn’t work out it’s not like we’ll never see each other again. We have to deal with one another day in and day out. People’s livelihoods depend on us being able to get along.”  
  
“Then we’ll go slow. If anything doesn’t feel right to me, I’ll tell you, I swear I will. And you should do the same.” Jared’s gaze held his for a few moments. “I’m serious about this, Jen.”  
  
Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, the yes still on the tip of his tongue, but there was still so much more to consider. “Jared, you gotta tell me exactly what you want here. If we go into a relationship… I don’t keep secrets from my family.”  
  
Jared sat up straighter, his confident, easy manner returning. “Neither do I.”  
  
“And what if they don’t like it?”  
  
“Jen, what I feel for you isn’t going to go away just because someone says it’s wrong.”  
  
“And if they make you choose? Me or them.”  
  
Jared took a deep breath and was quiet for several minutes. “I can’t fathom my parents or Jeff and Megan doing that. They’re the only ones that really matter.”  
  
Jensen actually couldn’t picture any of the Padaleckis doing that either, but it was still a possibility.  
  
“I wouldn’t tell them until we were both sure we were going forward with this.”  
  
“That’s reasonable.” Jensen slumped in his chair, worn out and tired of talking about this. He needed time to think. “Let’s sleep on it, Jay, okay? We’ll talk more in the morning.”  
  
Jared looked like he was going to argue, but finally nodded. “We’ll go out for brunch. I’ll come by your place around eleven?”  
  
“Sounds good,” Jensen said with a smile. He stood and Jared followed him to the door. It was a little awkward because Jensen didn’t want to just walk to his car. He wanted… something more. Jared, of course, resolved the problem by pulling him into one of his engulfing bear hugs.  
  


~o0o~

  
  
It had been a sleepless night for Jensen. He vacillated between being worried that Jared would change his mind once he had a clear head, to thinking that starting anything with Jared beyond friendship would be a disaster.  
  
He finally decided on some mindless TV to try to occupy his mind until Jared arrived. By the time the sun had started to rise, he’d convinced himself Jared would call with some excuse to beg off coming over.  
  
“Since when did you turn into a whiny little bitch, Ackles?” he murmured and flicked off the television and picked up the script for the new episode they’d begin filming later in the week. It was shaping up to be an awesome season and he hoped that the fans would feel the same when it premiered in a couple of weeks. Finally, he was able to stop clock watching as he lost himself in going over the notes he’d already made and adding new ones.  
  
A few short, sharp raps on Jensen’s door at eleven o’clock announced Jared’s arrival. He looked good, wearing a pair of well-worn jeans and black button down. They unintentionally matched as Jensen was wearing the same and he contemplated changing until he heard Jared’s stomach rumble. Jared didn’t let much come between his stomach and food.  
  
Instead of leading the way out to his car, Jared stepped inside, shutting the door with a soft click.  
  
“You okay?” Jensen asked, looking Jared over quickly for any obvious signs of harm.  
  
“I wanna kiss you. Please, will you let me?”  
  
No one had ever asked Jensen for permission and he was momentarily stunned. Like he could deny Jared anything to begin with, but a kiss, a proper one – not one born out of jealousy or desperation – sounded pretty damn good.  
  
He stepped into Jared’s space, their bodies close, not quite touching. Lifting his hand, he cupped Jared’s cheek, caressed it as his palm slid down to his neck. He could feel Jared’s pulse racing and his hot, erratic breath against his own skin. “Yeah, Jare, you can kiss me.”  
  
It was a tentative touch at first, their lips meeting in a barely open-mouthed kiss. Then Jared came in again, sucked in Jensen’s bottom lip between his, like he was savoring it, getting just a taste of the sweetest morsel, before ending it and leaning his forehead against his. Jensen closed his eyes, savoring the touch, and licked his own lips, chasing after a taste of Jared.  
  
“Jen.”  
  
He didn’t know what Jared meant by that, not even a clue. What Jensen did know is he wanted more.   
  
“Don’t stop,” he whispered, sliding his hand around the back of Jared’s neck, just a gentle encouragement. “Not yet.”  
  
Jared moved back in and this time he used his tongue to lick across Jensen’s mouth and he opened willingly for Jared. He was so lost in the feeling of Jared’s tongue against his own, he gave a little grunt of surprise when he felt himself pulled into Jared’s embrace. He hadn’t even felt Jared’s arms go round him and he wasn’t about to care. This was better than he had ever imagined, his body slightly shaking with the feeling of having Jared here, kissing and touching in the intimate of ways. He didn’t care if they ever stopped.   
  
“Hope you know I’m never letting you go,” Jared breathed into his ear and pressed a kiss a little behind and below the lobe. Jensen’s knees may have given way, because Jesus Christ, leave it to Jared to find one of Jensen’s most erogenous spots without even trying. He was about to suggest they take things elsewhere when Jared asked, “Ready for some brunch?”  
  
“Brunch?” Jensen asked with a frown.  
  
“Yeah. I’m hungry and you said slow and that means we need to get out of here or we’ll be doing very much the opposite of slow.”  
  
Jensen took a deep breath and stepped away. “Right. Slow. Brunch.”  
  
“You know, you’re so fucking hot when you’re all flustered.” Jared chuckled and pulled him in for a quick, hard kiss.  
  
“Get away from me, you Yeti,” Jensen grumped and headed for the door. “You and your stupid stomach.”  
  
“You love my stomach,” Jared said, draping an arm over his shoulder as they walked to Jared’s car.  
  
Of course he did, but there would be plenty of time for declarations of his total all-encompassing love of the man. Now was the time for brunch.   


  
~end~


End file.
